


Takashi Plays Matchmaker

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Putting it there from the start so people know it's coming, Ship is only gonna be in chapter 4 tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Takashi decides to get his dad a date or three.





	Takashi Plays Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for a 4 chapter fic and. Wanted to post the first chapter. It's not gonna be super long or super serious, but... Yeah!

Takashi had been living with only his mother for a few years now. When Yoshie and Reiji had split, the only real argument the two had over anything was over him. They'd both wanted to take him in, raise him… But Takashi had decided to go with his mother. 

Reiji had been upset by his decision, sure, but he'd stopped arguing then. Now they only saw each other every other weekend and every other year on the holidays… At least until Takashi’s parents had come to an agreement that the first year would spend a month with his father. 

He would've liked it if they'd at least given him a heads up, instead of letting Reiji show up out of the blue of day, but they didn't. So now he was sitting on his dad's car, packed in less than an hour, on the way to his place. If he'd been any angrier or Reiji had been trying any less, he would've given him the cold shoulder… But Reiji  _ was _ doing his best, so…

“How’ve you been, Dad?”

Reiji glanced over at him. “Fine, a little lonely I guess, but… Fine. You?”

“I'm fine, but, uh… Have you thought about dating again?” He tilted his head to the side. “That might make you less lonely.”

“I'm not dating and haven't really thought about it, no.”

“Why not? If it's because you think it's too soon, it's not! Mom’s had a few dates recently--”

“It's not that.” Reiji shook his head. “Most people just find me sorta scary, so not trying to deal with that is easier for me. And don't worry, I know Yoshie’s dating, we've talked about her dates.”

“Oh… Must be rough. Not really being able to date, but still listening to your ex talking about dipping her toes in the pool again, that is.” That just seemed kinda unfair. 

“I don't mind. We fell out of love, she's got enough going for her to look again, and I don't. I'm not jealous or anything.” He sent his son a frown. “I feel like you’re trying to make me feel bad about it, though.”

“That's not what I'm trying to do…!” Takashi shook his head. “I'm just worried listening to mom while you're single well make the loneliness thing worse…”

“Don't worry about it, Takashi!” He shook his head. “I just need to socialize more to fight that shit.”

“...Well, I'm gonna be around for a month, so maybe I can help you with the socialization thing.”

Reiji rose an eyebrow. “Is that your way of saying you're gonna try and get me dates, Mister obsessed with his dad's love life?”

“Maybe.”

Reiji snorted. “Good luck with that. My kid’s not gonna be able to pick out anybody I'm gonna be into.”

Takashi stuck his tongue out. “You don't know that, Dad. You'd just have to wait and see… Oh, and eat your words when you're wrong.”

“Sure…”

They fell into a comfortable silence then, Reiji not taking Takashi’s claims seriously while the teen began formulating a plan. He needed to find out what kinda people his dad was into, first of all… Maybe his mother or grandmother could help him out with that? They seemed the most likely to know at least a little about what he liked in someone…

Soon enough, he had to put planning on pause, as they came to Reiji’s apartment complex. Just long enough to move Takashi’s stuff into his room and get things out away. Thankfully, it didn't take long and he could shoo him out to call Yoshie to tell him he made it there okay.

He just didn't let Reiji know he planned on asking her a few questions, too.

Yoshie’s soft voice came through as soon as she picked up. “Takashi! Did you get to your father's place alright?”

“Hi Mom, and yeah, I did! Dad was saying we're going out with Grandma for dinner in a little too.” He couldn't help but smile and ramble when he heard her voice… “Oh, but, uh, I also kinda have a question.”

“Hm? What is it, sweetie?”

“What's Dad's type? He says he's been lonely, but doesn't think he can find someone himself, so…” He gave an awkward cough. “I wanna try and give him a push by setting him up with someone he might like.”

“I see…” Yoshie paused before giving a giggle. “He used to say I was his type. Whenever I asked him what he meant, he'd joke about being into older women.”

“...So you don't know what about you is seriously dad's type?” Takashi deflated a bit at the news. If his grandma couldn’t help him either, he'd be out of luck.

“I can't say for sure, no…” Yoshie sighed. “But…! I do have a theory of what it could be.”

Takashi perked up. “Really?! Can you share the theory, please?”

“Someone's serious about meddling in his father's love life, I see.” Yoshie let out an amused laugh. “But honestly? I've always thought Reiji was attracted to people with kind and caring personalities. I've never asked him if that's what it was, but that's usually what people compliment me on, so…”

“Thanks, Mom! Even a guess like that'll help me!” Takashi could always use it to prompt his Grandma, after all. 

“No problem, but don't cause too much grief for your father, alright? This month is for you two to bond, first and foremost.” Her tone turn towards the one Takashi often heard when being scolded. “And be safe about it! Don't go up to random strangers for the sake of getting him a date!”

“Yes, ma'am…” He did his best not to sigh in annoyance. He wasn’t a little kid, he didn't need to be scolded before he started. “I'll be careful.”

“Good, you better mean it, too! If you're just saying that and I find out…”

“I'll be in big trouble, right?” Takashi stifled a laugh. “Don't worry, Mom. I know lying to you is just about the dumbest thing I could do.”

Yoshie let out a relieved sigh. “Good, you remember that even while away from home… I'll let you go now, though. You should rest before dinner, a drive like that'll take a lot out of everyone.”

“Yeah, you're right… Bye, Mom. Love you.”

“I love you too!”

With that, they both hung up and he threw himself onto his bed. Time to try and figure out how he could ask his Grandmother about his dad's type. He couldn't just ask in front of Reiji, after all. And time between his dad paying and rejoining them would be short. 

He was still trying to figure out a way as they were eating (Takashi had been just about ready to settle on the ‘fake a stomach ache and hope he could convince Reiji to go get the car while he waited with Manami’ plan) when he got a lucky break. Reiji excused himself to go to the bathroom and Takashi wasted no time focusing on his grandmother. It was now or never. 

“Grandma, what kinda person would you say is Dad's type?”

Manami paused her eating, looking at Takashi with a raised eyebrow. “That's not the usual question a son asks about his father.”

“I know, but Dad's been lonely and doesn't think he can get any dates so I wanna help him out.” Takashi frowned. “I don't wanna pick someone he'd hate and make the whole thing worse, though…”

“I see…” Manami tapped her chin. “Well… What do you have to go off?”

“Uh, older women, maybe? Or maybe kind and caring people? Or both.” Takashi rubbed the back of his head. “That's what Mom gave me, at least.”

“Hm, not sure about the older women thing, but he does seem drawn to compassion in others.” Manami nodded. “Oh! And confidence, he likes confident people too!”

“So kind and caring or confident, huh? Got it!” Those kinds of people weren't that hard to find, good. 

“Don't forget people who are both compassionate and confident. They're not mutually exclusive, after all.” Manami seemed to think for a moment. “In fact, I think there's at least a…”

“I'm back, what did I miss?”

Takashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his father's voice. When had Reiji gotten back?!

“Reiji!” Manami gave him a smile. “You didn't really miss much, I don't think. Takashi was just telling me about some friends back home.”

So he hadn't heard the other conversation, if Manami was lying… Good. 

“That so?” Reiji slipped into his seat. “Explains why he's grinning from ear to ear, then.”

“Yeah…” Takashi have an awkward laugh. Manami had made sure not to let their conversation slip, now he just needed to make sure he did the same. 

He wanted to make this at least sort of a surprise for Reiji, after all. Like a birthday present… And to keep him from stopping Takashi, of course. 


End file.
